Distante
by Inavoig
Summary: Rivaille ha estado distante con Eren, este no sabe que más hacer y luego se le ocurre la idea de una cita inolvidable, esta es frustrada por algo que jamás creyó ver de parte del pelinegro. AU. ERIREN.


_**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama._

**ADVERTENCIA:** ERIREN. ERURI.

* * *

_Otra vez Levi llega tarde, quizá es por el trabajo acumulado, la verdad no le he preguntado por miedo a que mede una patada, pero hoy pasa de la 1:00 de la madrugada y me preocupa._

Eren se levanto de la cama para recibir a su amado, escucho la puerta abrirse y una sombra pasar directo al baño. Bueno, esperaría a que terminara.

Estuvo sentado por unos quince minutos al borde de la cama cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y al pelinegro salir de ahí.

—Llegas tarde. —Le dijo.

—Estuve en una fiesta de la compañía.

—No sabía que a ti te gustaran ese tipo de eventos.

—No me gustan. Fue puro compromiso.

—Deberías avisarme, me preocupe.

—Quizá lo haga.

Eren suspiro frustrado por el hermetismo de su pareja, últimamente estaba distante.

—Sí te preocupa algo puedes decirme ¿Sabes? Estoy aquí para escucharte.

Vio a Levi secarse el pelo, agarrar la pijama y encaminarse de nuevo al baño a cambiarse, cuando salió se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormirse.

—Quizá lo haga. —Fue lo que le escucho decir.

Eren vio como su pareja acompasaba su respiración fingiendo dormir, eso le preocupo más. Dentro de la relación el pelinegro siempre era el que sacaba las pláticas para que no hubiera dudas dentro de su mente que sacaba siempre las ideas equivocadas, esta vez sólo se dedico a darle evasivas… Algo le sucedía.

A la mañana siguiente, Rivaille ya no estaba…

Ni si quiera se despidió, ni dejo una nota. Probablemente era su culpa y su pareja se vengaba de algo que hizo, pero no logra recordar algo que haya echo mal.

Ya habría tiempo para eso, hoy iría después del trabajo a recogerlo, reservaría lugar en el restaurante favorito de su pareja y luego le haría el amor. Si, un plan perfecto.

Ya era un poco tarde, se retraso en el trabajo por estar pensando en su cita. Llamaría a Rivaille para verificar que no estuviera ocupado y estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando su celular sonó.

—¿Diga?

_—Soy yo, hoy también llegare tarde. No me esperes_. —Colgó.

Eren se quedo unos momentos con el celular en la mano viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa forzada en la cara.

Sus planes frustrados, su novio seguía sin decirle las cosas y él con ganas de llorar... Bonito día.

¡Pero no! ¡Sus planes todavía seguían en pie! Iría a su oficina y lo raptaría de ser necesario.

Cuando llego a su lugar de trabajo vio a la recepcionista hablando por teléfono, le hizo un gesto de saludo. Ya le conocía y la mujer tapo la bocina del teléfono para decirle un "Está en el tercer piso" Para seguir en lo suyo.

Subió por el ascensor a donde le indicaron, cuando salió y al doblar por el pasillo fijo su vista en una pareja que se comía a besos contra la pared. Una persona rubia y alta y un hombre bajo y pelinegro.

_Mierda. _Fue lo que pensó el joven castaño al reconocer a su pareja engañándolo.

Por un momento la idea de golpear al rubio le cruzo por la mente, Rivaille era suyo no de nadie más. Pero recapacito y con los nudillos blancos producto de sus manos echa puño de la ira, se retiro a su hogar.

Hizo todo lo que hacia usualmente, hacer la cena, limpiar la cocina para que Rivaille no le riñera, darse una ducha , aparentar ver televisión mientras jugaba en el portátil y luego irse a dormir.

Para cuando su pareja llego, él aparentaba dormir.

Sintió una mano cálida en su frente después vino un beso y luego un susurro pidiendo perdón.

Un perdón que estaba dispuesto a dar si tan solo se lo dijera de frente y no mientras dormía. Tenía miedo a perderle, quería recuperarlo pero por el momento estaba un poco frustrado por lo que hace unas horas presencio, pero el perdón se lo dio en cuanto llego a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente y como suponía, Rivaille ya no estaba pero en su lugar había un boleto para una función de teatro.

Su rostro se ilumino por completo, ahora todo parecía brillar. Su novio aun pensaba en él ¡no todo estaba perdido!

Llego muy puntual al lugar, busco a su pareja pero probablemente llegaría después así que se encamino su asiento.

Se dedico a observar el sitio, era un poco pequeño a comparación de otros lugares.

La gente comenzó a llegar llenándolo muy rápido mientras, él seguía esperando a su acompañante, estaba muy nervioso ¿Y si lo dejo plantado? Ya habían dado la tercera llamada.

Le llego un mensaje al celular "Salgo pronto". ¿Salir a donde? Se preguntaba

De repente se vio envuelto en penumbras y luego unas luces iluminaron el escenario.

La función había comenzado.

Con horror vio a Levi dentro del elenco y a ese rubio que ahora que lo veía bien parecía su jefe, seguido de los usuales compañeros del trabajo.

¿Una obra de teatro lo tenia tan ocupado? De ser así el alivio le inundo el ser.

La obra trataba de temas homosexuales, claramente era una protesta en contra de la discriminación y poca tolerancia de la sociedad.

Al final y como era de esperarse el beso entre los protagonistas. ¡Jodido beso!

Todos aplaudían mientras algunas mujeres halagaban lo guapos que eran los actores, otros medio shockeados por la escena y él… pues él salió corriendo tras Levi.

Le dejaron pasar tras bambalinas y sus orbes verdes enfocaron al causante de su carrera.

—Mocoso. —Le saludo.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Quien sabe.

De repente Hanji, su compañera de trabajo apareció.

—¡Es que le daba vergüenza! —Un codazo hizo que la chica tosiera un poco para luego irse riendo con sus otros compañeros.

—Supongo. —Fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Abrazo a su pareja para luego alzarlo un poco y darle un beso tan húmedo y caliente que borraría cualquier rastro de otro hombre. Era como un perro marcando su propiedad, sólo le faltaba orinarle.

—No me ocultes nada de nuevo, sabes que me hago muchas ideas. —Pero luego recordó el beso con el rubio—. El otro día fui a tu oficina y...

—Lo sé, me lo dijeron.

—¿Por eso me perdiste perdón? —El rostro de Levi enrojeció por la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

—No te hagas el dormido, estúpido mocoso. Era parte del ensayo general.

—¡No te enfades! Tú hiciste lo mismo. Y si, ahora lo entiendo. —Le sonrió.

—Veo que por fin estas de mejor humor, Rivaille. —Le dijo su rubio amigo.

—Por tu culpa tuve problemas, Erwin.

El rubio le tendió la mano a Eren, quien le devolvió pero un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer al suelo.

—Un beso tan largo no era parte de la obra.

Agarro a Levi y salieron de ahí.

—Nada mal, Eren. —El también estaba enojado por culpa del aprovechado de Erwin.

Como respuesta le dedico una sonrisa ladeada que indicaba algo malo.

—Contigo me las cobrare en nuestra habitación. Duro contra el muro.

Esa respuesta le tomo de sorpresa al pelinegro quien sonrió ante la idea, por fin algo de acción después de esos días tan estresantes.

/

/

Mientras, Erwin seguía en el piso mirando con incredulidad hacia la dirección donde desaparecieron esos dos.

—Merecido te lo tenías por aprovechado. —Le picaba Hanji.

Se levanto del suelo limpiándose un poco el pantalón.

—Valió la pena. —Y luego se fue con sus otros compañeros.

En la próxima obra de la oficina dudaba mucho que Rivaille accediera a participar.

* * *

Esta historia va dedicada a **Soranami **con cariño, no sé si esto tenias en mente pero no puedo dejar el humor de lado :(

¡Pero ojalá te guste!

¡Si les gusto dejen algún comentario! It´s FREE! Y hacen que me de inspiración (?)


End file.
